indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukyuk Amberdeen
Character First appeared in War of Indines. ''Quotes: *"A little money, a little excitement, and to think I'm doing a little good--those are the only payments I need."'' *''“When I sight the target, everything seems to slow down around me. There’s only the gun, the target, and the choice. There’s no world, no time, nothing else… just the trigger and the choice.”'' Story Hailing from the technologically advanced nation of Willat, Rukyuk (or "Rook", on the streets) is a bounty hunter who travels the world in search of wanted criminals or beasts deemed too dangerous to live. Despite his profession, Rukyuk's success on missions in his homeland have kept a great number of people safe and have made him into somewhat of a hero. Plot in BattleCON: War At the beginning of the story, Rukyuk is commissioned by magister Bors Vilnar to track down Lixis Ran Kanda and Kehrolyn Ross, who were fleeing the destruction of Aaron Ross’s illegal research laboratory. After witnessing first-hand the power of Ross’s other homunculus, August, Rukyuk was intent on destroying Kehrolyn for the safety of his nation and the world. When Rukyuk and Kehrolyn finally met, Rukyuk was defeated in combat, but his life was spared by Kehrolyn, against Lixis’s wishes. Rukyuk returned to defy Vilnar and protect Kehrolyn and Lixis against a troop of Cadenza-bots sent by Vilnar in his wake, branding him a traitor of Willat. Plot in BattleCON: Devastation Now wanted in his own home country, Rukyuk fled to Relecour, where he established a small, specialized mercenary company, the Champions of Indines, to fight monsters and dangerous criminals across the world. Joined by many of the strongest heroes from across the land, the Champions have helped the nations of Indines to maintain peace and safety within their own borders, as well as taking on some of the most deadly beasts ever known. Future Adventures As threats to the world grow in the form of extraplanar invasion, the Champions of Indines stand ready to defend their world from Oriana and her alien monstrosities. Though they come from many different backgrounds and beliefs, under the leadership of Rukyuk, they have set aside their differences to protect their home from the many threats that besiege it. 10 Facts about Rukyuk #He was one of the worst students in his primary and secondary school, showing no aptitudes for science, magic, or engineering. #When he takes aim, his awareness heightens until time seems to stop. He does not perceive that this is a magical ability, but it is actually a very low-level psionic power. #His aspiration growing up was to become part of the Grenadiers, the Willati national guard. His ineptitude with magic prevented him from realizing this dream, however. #His favorite food is Ronboom Cake, a spicy baked bun commonly sold by Willati street vendors. #By Elvan standards he is very young for his accomplishments, being born after the Dryad Wars. At the time of the events in BattleCON: War, he is about 19 years old. #His gun of choice is called a Casting Cannon, and the shells for it are magically enhanced ammunition called K-Cast Shells, manufactured by a Willati company called Kerrigan Corporation. The shells are multi-purpose, and can be inserted into grenades, rifles, or even specially-made blades to give new properties to the weapons they are used in. #Most people in Indines are able to use magic for first aid, communication, or simple tasks. Rukyuk is incredibly poor at using magic, to the point where even common household spells are beyond his skills. #The device he wears over his eye is a polyspectral scanner, and is useful when hunting camouflaged, cloaked, or invisible targets, as it allows the viewing of non-visible wavelengths of light. #While he uses two handguns in most situations, Rukyuk has a wide assortment of weaponry, including rifles, rocket launchers, sub-machine guns, and more. He keeps these extra weapons stowed in compartments in his hovercycle. #His father is an engineer for the Kerrigan Corporation, and his mother works in human resources. This isn’t uncommon—most of the people from his district are employed by one of the major corporations, and Rukyuk was expected to apply to the “family company” as well after finishing school. Appearance Rukyuk has the pointed ears that signify his elven heritage, and wears leathers that offer him fast movement. He uses a special Willati rangefinding eyeglass over one eye. Powers & Abilities Rukyuk is an expert marksman and gunner. Unlike many Willati, however, Rukyuk cannot use magic, so despite his fame, he spends as much time abroad as he can. Relationships *Hunting -> Kehrolyn Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *An elven bounty hunter who uses high tech weaponry to do battle. Rukyuk's guns utilize special ammunition types that are effective on a wide range of enemies, and can strike at great distance. Pixel Tactics *Rukyuk specialises in ranged attacks - as a leader, he can chain attacks off his order cards. Champions of Indines Strikers *Rukyuk's Striker card gives increased speed or power and can ignore the enemy's defenses. Seven Card Slugfest *Wandering sharpshooter who loves a fair fight and a challenge. Prefers to use his street name, "The Rook." His punches cycle around to the bottom of the stack, so he always gets the last word in a fight. Gallery Alt Art Rukyuk.png|Alternate Art Rukyuk Chibi.png|Chibi Rukyuk Face.png RukyukAltConcept001.jpg|Rukyuk Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens 3 Artillery Tokens (Alternate Art): +1 Power, -1 to +1 Range Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Seven Card Slugfest Sellswords Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Willati Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Seven Card Slugfest Category:Characters in Sellswords Category:Characters in Disc Duelers